


lessons

by not2real (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/not2real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first arkos, i hope you enjoy ^^ sorry for grammar mistakes english is not my native language</p><p>im so sorry i havent uploaded more, im kinda stuck and many things are distracting me so there is not much progress. i hope you understand</p>
    </blockquote>





	lessons

**Author's Note:**

> my first arkos, i hope you enjoy ^^ sorry for grammar mistakes english is not my native language
> 
> im so sorry i havent uploaded more, im kinda stuck and many things are distracting me so there is not much progress. i hope you understand

The natural blond boy, he just stood there, watching how strong his teammates were. He felt pretty bad; he didn’t even won one practise fight. But there was progress, Pyrrha still helped him with fighting techniques and it was really helpful. After the lesson of Peter Port Pyrrha took Jaune back to the roof again. More practise. Jaune didn’t felt like practising but he knew that it was necessary. As they walked to the roof Jaune saw a bit of sunlight coming from under the door, the sunlight made Pyrrha look even more beautiful. It looked like her aura was activated, an holy aura. As they stood on the roof they decided to enjoy the weather for 5 minutes because the sun was shining there was just a slight warm breeze and there was no sound everything was just calm. For 5 minutes they both said nothing, they just sat down and enjoyed the view.

 

Jaune didn’t notice that Pyrrha wasn’t staring forwards but she stared at him. Pyrrha loved Jaune clumsy behaviour; he was so awkward which made him so cute. Pyrrha never saw Jaune so calm, but she knew that she wanted to see it more often. Pyrrha thought: ‘’how can you be so cute and handsome at the same time but don’t have the courage to ask me on a date?’’ Pyrrha really liked Jaune and decided she had to tell it. Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune’s shoulder, Jaune startled and panicked. ‘’sorry, we need to practise, I’m so sorry for my unprofessional behaviour, please don’t stop teaching me I really need it. ‘’not what I was expecting’’ thought Pyrrha. Pyrrha smiled and pushed Jaune. Jaune tripped over his bag and lied on the ground. ‘’your stance is all wrong again, always expect the un-expectable Jaune’’ Jaune stood up, took his stance, looked at his opponent and saw the same thing as he saw earlier today. Pyrrha truly looked like an angel, so beautiful so calm but jet so strong. Jaune didn’t feel worthy enough to ask her out. ‘’there is so much wrong with me, I can’t fight, I can’t learn, I can’t even talk to girls properly.’’ Pyrrha charged towards Jaune, He barely dodged it. Jaune tried to dodge as many attacks as possible, he took a few hits but he can take that. After a couple of hits Jaune was almost too exhausted to dodge, he tried to remember other lessons of Pyrrha, he was seeking for tactics. As he looked at the again charging Pyrrha he also saw his backpack. Then he remembers what Pyrrha said a few lessons ago: ‘’one of the weapons of a true warrior is his surroundings.’’ Jaune jumped and rolled towards his bag and grabbed it. He directly turned towards the again charging Pyrrha and threw his bag at her legs. Pyrrha tripped and lied down. She was stunned, ‘’did Jaune really knocked me down’’?

 

Jaune directly helped her up, ‘’I didn’t hurt you did i?’’ Jaune’s voice sounded like he was very concerned. Pyrrha just smiled, ‘’I’m so proud of you’’ she hugged him. Jaune didn’t know how to react; a girl never suddenly hugged him before, not even his mom! Pyrrha smirked at the fact that he didn’t even know how to hug. ‘’I see that I need to give you another lesson, I see you in 2 hours in vale at the local restaurant, make sure you’re hungry’’ Pyrrha just walked away after saying that. Jaune almost fainted but before he could knock out he heard: ‘’put on some fancy clothes.’’ Jaune grabbed his bag and sat down at the edge of the roof. ‘’did Pyrrha just made me go on a date?’’

 

As Jaune walked to his room he still couldn’t believe what just happened. ‘’was he worthy enough to date a smart beautiful and strong girl like her?’’ as he opened the door of his room he saw ruby sitting on his bed. Ruby looked up she was grinning. ‘’it was about damn time that you two started dating’’ said Ruby. Jaune looked even more confused. ‘’what do you mean?’’ asked Jaune. ‘’wasn’t it obvious that she likes you Jaune?’’ ‘’I just thought she was really nice, I don’t think I’m worthy enough to date her’’ ‘’oh you’re too cute c’mon dress up already and get ready for your date if you need anything I will be in my room’’ Ruby said while she walked towards the door. When ruby closed the door Jaune just looked even more confused. ‘’what the hell is happening today?!?’’ Jaune shouted in the empty room.

 

Jaune finally found his suit, a classic black suit with a white shirt beneath it and a red tie. It suited Jaune but he didn’t like it. ‘’I look like a penguin’’ he looked around to maybe look even classier with a little more colour. He couldn’t find anything. ‘’that’s too bad’’ he thought. It was almost time to go; he still wanted to get a rose for Pyrrha. He was so nervous, and he still couldn’t believe it. He, on a date, with the talented beautiful Pyrrha. He walked to the city of vale, thinking what would happen today and what happened today. While he was walking he would keep an eye on the stores he passes by to buy roses. He found the roses; he bought the nicest smelling and looking rose.

When Jaune arrived at the local restaurant he saw that Pyrrha was already waiting. Pyrrha looked beautiful. A long red dress with some yellow stripes that went all around the dress also all the edges had a small yellow stripe. Her shoulders and arms were mostly visible but she had golden bracelets around both arms.  ‘’Jaune, you made it, and you look lovely.’’ She walked towards Jaune she fixed his tie and noticed that he was holding something. Jaune blushed and gave Pyrrha the flower. ‘’this is for you’’ the red rose matched her hair. Pyrrha was blushing and smiling. She smelled the rose; the smell was strong and nice. Pyrrha could see that Jaune put a lot of effort in finding the right rose. ‘’well then time for your first lesson come here and hug me’’ Jean nervously stepped forward opened his arms and wrapped his arms around her. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune’s torso, she felt so comfortable in his arms, so safe, so warm. When Jaune ‘’released’’ Pyrrha she didn’t want to stop, but she did let go because she didn’t want it to be very awkward. They went inside the restaurant. Jaune was a gentleman; he held open the door and offered Pyrrha the seat. Pyrrha didn’t really expect him to be like that because he never been on a date before

The dinner started a bit awkward, they didn’t really know what to say. Hell they didn’t even know what to order. Pyrrha who was familiar with all the meals (because it’s a Greek restaurant) had too many favourites. Jaune on the contrary didn’t even know one meal. Eventually he just blind picked one, something that’s called: Garithes Yiouvetsi. Something with shrimps, he liked that. Pyrrha picked a Glasser’s Greek Marlin, swordfish with Greek olives and feta cheese. They both fancied some Greek red wine. Jaune prefers France red Merlot’s but the Greek wine tasted pretty good. While waiting for their food Jaune told full pride about his uncle’s vineyard. A bottle of that delicious red Merlot wine costs around €60. The food was ready and when Jaune took his first bite he moaned a little. Pyrrha looked with big eyes. ‘’did you just have a foodgasm?’’ Jaune started to blush and stutter ‘’I di..did…didn’t want to..  i..i..it just happened, im so sorry’’ Pyrrha laughed and continued eating her meal.

 

Meanwhile ruby and yang were spying on them. They were like some people say it: passengers of the SS Arkos. They were peeking through a small window. ‘’Where would they talk about yang?’’ ‘’I really have no idea sis’’ ‘’we should take some pictures though, I don’t think people will believe us if we would tell they were dating. Yang took her phone out of her bra and took a photo. ‘’shit flash was on what if they saw us?’’ they peeked through another window and saw they were still staring at each other, smiling at each other, and peacefully eating their food. ‘’ahw how cute’’ yang said. Ruby’s stomach started to grunt. ‘’yang I’m getting hungry from watching them eat, let’s get a pizza’’ ‘’good idea sis’’ they walked away, talking about which pizza they would order.

After Jaune and Pyrrha had dessert they agreed to take a small walk before going back to beacon. It was already pretty late so the wind became a bit cooler but Pyrrha only had a small jacket with her. Jaune put his coat around her and grabbed her shoulder and put her close to his body. Jaune body was warm, his coat was soft and also very comfy. They just walked through a small park with wild roses and other beautiful flowers everywhere. They didn’t talk, they stopped now and then to look at the beautiful flowerbeds. After they walked through the small park they just walked back to Beacon.

The boys and girl dorms were separated, the girls dorm was somewhere at the beginning while the boy dorms were somewhere at the back of the school. ‘’well here you are, I had a great time.’’ Jaune said. ‘’it was amazing thank you’’ Pyrrha said. After saying that she gave a shy kiss on Jaune’s cheek and whispered in his ear: ‘’goodnight captain’’ she walked inside her room where Nora was sleeping, she softly closed the door because she didn’t want to wake her. Jaune was stunned and blushing hard. ‘’what a weird day’’ he thought. He walked to his room. He opened the door and saw that Ren was still awake. ‘’how was your date with Pyrrha?’’ he asked. ‘’it was amazing, she even kissed me. Wait how do you know that I had a date I haven’t seen you all day?’’ Ren showed his phone with the picture that Yang took. Jaune blushed and remembered every small detail of the date. ‘’could you hurry up and change to your nightwear already we have to start at 8 tomorrow’’ Ren said with a small smirk. Jaune agreed that it was time to sleep he quickly changed his clothes and lied down in bed. He couldn’t sleep though. He still couldn’t believe it, he went on a date with Pyrrha Nikos.


End file.
